gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 5
< RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR Happy New Year too man! ( ) 23:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Underwater I never tried it, is it different to dive in first person? I mean, does it work in a different way? (talk) 16:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, try to press "B" (if that's the same button as the circle on the PS4), that should be the right button Thanks for that support, just some more time and i'll send the request :P (talk) 17:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Parachute Glitch I support the deletion of the article, this glitch was patched a long time ago, but if more than three users disagree, we should open a forum for that. (talk) 17:14, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I support deletion too. Most glitches are listed within the relative article and very few, if any, glitches have full pages dedicated to them. Even though the glitch is patched, I think it should be listed within the Parachute page because some users may not have a patched game. SJWalker (talk) 17:19, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Hey Monkeypolice. I just had this same conversation with AndreEagle. Some trivia that you may remove and think is sky is blue, may be relevant to other users like me. I'd suggest checking in with me about any trivia you find unnecessary and let me decide whether it's sky or blue or not. Just wanted to let you know. By the way, do you have any thoughts of running for promotion? ( ) 20:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, honestly it's easy though I understand where you are coming from. All you must do is tell the wiki about yourself and how you've helped out greatly here on the Active Requests section on the Requests for Promotion page. Be sure to write "Monkeypolice188 - Patroller" in the Heading size 3. But you don't have to do it now, and I understand how he'd be against both you and AndreEagle. Also, yes he is removing a lot of necessary trivia. Just let me know if you see any trivia you think should be removed so I can confirm it. Keep up the good work and I have your back. ( ) 18:23, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Warnings Don't worry about warnings, Rain gave me a image licensing warning before I could add a license to my pictures (ironically, they were in my sandbox, waiting to have licenses added), so don't mind that I feel I can't send a patroller request while Rain is online, he'd be completely against me, that could ruin my chances of being a patroller, despite all my good work (see Trevor's Trailer, I added the Infobox safehouse template for most safehouses). (talk) 18:35, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro says you do a excellent work here, especially with the GTA Online stuff and I agree with him, if you see Smashbro's first request, he didn't know anything about image policy, he learned that later and then he became a patroller with no time, his first request had all answers as "no" so I think both me and you can be patrollers in the future! (talk) 19:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Definitely. Don't worry about what Rain does. Let him do him, he'll only see where it leads him. Both you and Andre deserve promotions. Y'all learned and followed the policies and have both helped out this wiki tremendously. As Andre said, I didn't know much about the image policy, therefore I received majority of my answers as no. But I eventually learned it, and now I'm a patroller. So therefore, if you feel you've done great here and deserve a promotion, go for it! ( ) 19:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll send the request when a patroller gets promoted or demoted, because there are actually 8 patrollers in the staff, and that's the maximum number of possible patrollers, so if anyone is promoted or demoted, I can finally have my chance :) i'll count on you and more users to help me on that! (talk) 19:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) There actually is, see Staff (however, it's not updated yet) (talk) 19:23, January 6, 2015 (UTC) There's nothing really stopping you two being patrollers at some point. Even if you and Rain do or don't get along swimmingly, everyone (well, most of us) has one common aim on the Wiki and that's to keep it running smoothly. If Rain wants what's best for the Wiki he'll look beyond any personality differences you may or may not have and vote according to merit. With regards to the staff limits, if Messi1983 isn't active for a few more days he will be automatically demoted as a bureaucrat, so one of the administrators may be moved up and so forth, so your opportunities may come sooner than you think. SJWalker (talk) 19:29, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again man :D (talk) 19:42, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Your page I made an edit (if you don't mind) to your page User:Monkeypolice188/Sandbox/What i think of trivia, removing that I started it. Removing trivia parts have been done here since 2011. An I prefer not having my name on this kind of pages. Thanks! 21:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) A Little Help Before I get started, I wanted to apologize for our dispute over the Huntleys last year. I was out of order. I know we don't particularly get on but I need to know; what is going on between you Rain and Andre. I noticed a huge dispute about Rain's behaviour on Andre's page, as well as Rain's about his attitude, and Andre not wanting to apply for a Patroller position because Rain would immediately say no for no reason. Can you fill me in? Also, if you want to apply for a Patroller position (now is not a good time with DocVinewood and Smurfynz just getting it). There's no limit but we can't have too many. Either if a demotion or promotion of a Patroller happens you could apply, or you could wait a few months. Leo68 (talk) 04:48, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Monk! I sent a request again, vote there, please :P (talk) 15:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he did, but don't feel guilty, you know that you didn't do anything wrong to him, also, Smashbro had to call him for his behavior, Smashbro got mad seeing what he had done, so don't mind about this, anyway, thanks for the vote man, I knew I could count on you :P (talk) 15:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Weapons Hey nice to know but why is it up for speedy deletion?Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:09, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Penumbra Hey man not to be a hassle or something but would you check the trivia section of the penumbra and tell if the edit waas fine or needs to be undone.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes i think that obstruction of light is correct rather than obscuring of the light on... what do you say?Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 16:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) YouTube Oh, good to know :P I wanted to start making walkthroughs, but they'd be in portuguese rather than english, I still want to film some interesting things in the enhanced version of GTA V, but I think everything is already on youtube. (talk) 17:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Online mission payouts I see all the work you and Andre did over the holidays to change the reward text in all the mission infoboxes. I'm not convinced that's the best wording. Read the info I have put in this section. You've missed the difficulty multiplier out completely. There is a base/maximum payout for each mission that we can quite easily include in this infobox. I'm just working out whether it's best to put the base (solo easy) or the maximum (full crew on hard). See here for the payouts table. smurfy (coms) 04:04, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Red Links Hey man the page CARS (IPL Section) has a lot of red links and i thought to edit them but thought why not consult someone. As you have that on your to do list of removing red links i thought it would be best to inform you. Along with this a lot of red links appear in pages like these.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 15:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) FIB Vehicles The display title doesn't look good as "FIB" so I removed it, even if it's just the title, FIB should be the title to the agency, not the vehicles. (talk) 16:44, January 8, 2015 (UTC) : It's easier than you think, you can do this in a few steps: : 1 - Click on "edit" on your talk page and go to the source mode. : 2 - Press Ctrl + C and then delete all the content (except the welcome message) : 3 - Create an article called "User talk:Monkeypolice188"/Archive 1" : 4 - Press Ctrl + V on source mode on that page. : 5 - Add template to your talk page : Then it's done :) (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC)